


Our bubble

by Stlesismylover



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stlesismylover/pseuds/Stlesismylover
Summary: The pandemic hits and the 118 find shelter in Buck’s apartment. The uncertainty of the situation and the newfound closeness to Buck make something grow inside Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 533





	Our bubble

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping Tim would give us some quarantine content, but he didn’t. I needed to fill in the gaps. This is 100% self-indulgent. Also, I did whatever I wanted with canon.
> 
> Enjoy :)

When the pandemic hit in the states, the 118 tried their best to adapt to the new situation. They wore masks during calls, washed their hands regularly, and changed clothes more frequently. As the weeks passed and the number of cases increased, the uncertainty and the fear of the virus grew stronger. They started to wear a mask even in the station and they were very careful at home, keeping their distance from their loved ones.

It wasn’t until the second week of April that they decided to take drastic measures. One of the firefighters from the 132 got the virus on a call and infected his wife and son, and even if they were young and healthy, the kid had to spend two weeks hospitalized.

The same day they got the news, panic spread in the station and they all started making arrangements. Buck offered them to stay at his apartment for as long as they needed. So, Eddie asked his aunt to come and stay with Chris at his house. Hen left Karen with the kids. And even if Maddie would keep working, Chim didn’t want to expose her nor the baby to all the people he would be attending to, so he left her alone.

The first night at Buck’s apartment is quiet. The silence is more deafening with four people there than when Buck was alone.

After a quick dinner, each of them retreats to a corner to call their families. Hen calls Karen and the kids from the table. Chim calls Maddie from the couch. And Eddie calls Chris from Buck’s bed. In the meantime, Buck cleans up the kitchen, giving them all space to talk privately.

Once he’s done, he joins Chim to check on his sister. Maddie is doing okay, she understands the risk and knows it’s safer if Chim stays away, at least until they know more about the virus. When Maddie hangs up, Buck goes upstairs and finds Eddie sitting on his bed, staring blankly at his phone.

When he notices Buck standing there, Eddie jerks his head up, wiping a tear away from his face, Buck’s heart constricts at the sight. He sits next to Eddie, their thighs pressed together, and wraps his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie leans into the embrace and sighs, “I didn’t know what to tell him. I don’t know when I’ll see him again.”

Buck swallows, his heart aching for his friend and Christopher. At a loss for reassuring words, he just says, “I’m sorry, Eds.”

When all of them have finished their calls, they sit on the couch and turn on the TV. While the news anchor reads the latest developments of the pandemic, they decide the sleeping arrangements. Chim would sleep on the couch, Hen in the living room on a fold-out Buck bought for Chris months ago, and Eddie would share Buck’s bed. Once that’s done, they prepare to bed without really saying a word. 

Later that night when the apartment is dark, Eddie is in bed wishing for sleep to overtake him, but he’s vibrating with nervous energy. He is laying on his back, perfectly still, forcing his breathing into a rhythmic pattern, but he knows he won’t fall asleep anytime soon. He feels Buck moving next to him, and when something brushes the back of his hand, he flinches on instinct, not used to sharing a bed, he’s been sleeping alone for too long. The presence on his hand doesn’t go away. He recognizes it as Buck’s pinky, and it couldn’t have landed there on accident. He could dwell on it, go over what to do, what this means for them, but the exhaustion and despair are stronger than him tonight. So, taking it as a silent invitation, Eddie turns his hand and takes Buck’s in his, interlacing their fingers together. When Buck gently brushes his thumb over the back of Eddie’s hand, Eddie knows he has made the right call. The tension leaves his body, he falls asleep in seconds.

The second night goes a bit better. They've accepted this will be their normal for the foreseeable future so they will try and make the best of this situation. They cook and have dinner, the mood lighter than the night before. After eating and cleaning up, they each move to their own corner to call their families. Early that day they all chipped in to upgrade Buck’s internet plan so they can call at the same time.

Buck joins Chim on the couch. They’ve been talking to Maddie for ten-fifteen minutes when Eddie's voice calls him from upstairs. He climbs the stairs and sits on his bed, next to Eddie, their backs against the headrest. Chris’ bright smile instantly cheers him up.

Christopher tells them he’s having fun with Pepa, they baked cookies and she asked him to tell her his favourite movies and they will watch one every day after lunch. Eddie refrains from telling him that’s too much TV, he doesn’t feel strong enough to deny his son anything right now. 

It’s almost bedtime and when Chris asks them for a bedtime story, Eddie freezes, he didn’t bring a book with him. Before he can say so, Buck reaches out his arm and grabs a book from his bedside table. Eddie recognizes the cover, it’s one of Chris’ favourites. His son shares his surprise when Buck shows it to the camera and asks him to read it from the beginning.

Three chapters in, Chris starts nodding off, his head slumping forward and jerking back up, so Buck stops reading, softly telling Chris is time to sleep. Eddie’s heart flutters at Buck’s tenderness. Chris ending the call with a drowsy “I love you both” doesn’t help with the erratic rhythm his heart has taken.

When the call disconnects, they sit in silence, the room suddenly empty without Chris’ steady breathing surrounding them, but Eddie feels less alone for having Buck next to him. 

Later at night, Eddie can’t fall asleep. Once again, he’s having a hard time feeling settled, his skin prickling and his jaw tense. He thinks of that moment just before when they called Christopher, on how, even if being apart from his kid breaks him, he felt a bit more collected just by having Buck’s warmth next to him. His arm moves of its own accord, tracing a determined path on the mattress, until he finds Buck’s hand. He brushes his finger over it, a silent question, just like Buck did the night before. His skin vibrates with anticipation, all his senses focused on his pinky, waiting for Buck to do something. Before he can regret his advancements, feel stupid for needing the comfort, Buck moves his hand and joins them together. Buck squeezes his hand and Eddie melts into the mattress. Sleep claims him soon after.

Days go by, and the four firefighters fall into a routine. They are scheduled to work the same shifts to reduce the number of people they are in close contact with. They are together all the time, at work and at home. They split the chores and decide to rotate them every week to balance the workload. They all look forward to their assigned grocery shopping trip, only to have a moment alone.

At home, they manage to call their families at the same time, each of them from their now claimed corner. Buck usually joins Chim and talks to Maddie for half an hour, then goes upstairs and sits next to Eddie, Chris always excited when he sees Buck. They eat together and then sit on the couch to watch the news and then a film chosen by Chim. That’s how they spend most days.

Some days are better.

Those days, the good mood is contagious. They enjoy each other’s company, coming up with different group activities to help pass the time. They sit around Buck’s table and play games, or they squeeze on the couch, going through the Netflix catalog.

They even organize a cooking competition one week when the good days pile up. Every day for four consecutive days, one of them prepares a meal. The others judge it, giving points for presentation, originality, and flavour. They broadcast it so their families can be part of the jury, only judging the presentation. There are some attempts at sabotage from Chim, who was the first one to cook and claims Buck distracted him and that’s why he burnt the onions. Buck wins, to Hen’s surprise, who comes in second. Eddie gets the third place and only because Buck made him burn his main course, Chim remarks.

Those days, Eddie feels pulled towards Buck. He finds himself reaching for his friend, craving his touch. It’s a vicious circle, every time their bodies connect Eddie’s mood improves, and so he feels bolder to take even more.

He places his hands on Buck’s waist to move around him, presses their thighs together when they are on the couch, links their ankles under the table while they eat, and at night, he reaches for Buck’s hand and holds it until he falls asleep.

Eddie doesn’t think too much of it. He tells himself he misses Chris and that he’s always been very tactile. He tells himself the thrilling energy that takes over his body every time he waits for Buck’s reaction means nothing. The addictive feeling that settles on his stomach when Buck leans into his touch means nothing either.

Buck never says anything, never pulls back. On the contrary, he only pulls closer. There’s this amused glint in Buck’s eyes and the beginning of this soft smile threatening to take over his face, that only encourage Eddie to keep doing it.

He ignores the knowing looks their friends share and pretends he doesn’t hear Hen when she reminds them there are no doors. Buck doesn’t seem affected by them, so neither does Eddie.

One night, after drinking a bit too much, Eddie is lying in bed and the whole room is spinning, he hasn’t been tipsy in a long time. The alcohol clouds his better judgment as he shifts and moves until he finds Buck’s body. Eddie clings to him, resting his arm on Buck’s chest and intertwining their legs. Buck quietly snorts as Eddie hides his face on the crook of his neck but lifts his arm to caress Eddie’s back.

The room is not spinning anymore, Buck’s scent enveloping him, the hand on his back grounding him. And Eddie sighs in contentment, feeling settled in Buck’s arm, not just now but always. “Thank you,” he whispers, the words muffled by Buck’s neck. Eddie falls asleep, barely processing the goosebumps covering Buck’s skin.

The next morning, Buck offers him a steaming mug of coffee and a soft smile. It’s the only acknowledgment he gets of his clinginess last night.

Some days are worse.

Those days, the apartment is quiet, the fear and uncertainty are too overwhelming. They sit around the TV and let it play in the background, none of them really paying attention. They all cling to their phones, waiting for call time to come.

It's in those days when Eddie closes up. He shuts off completely, so no emotion comes out. His body is tense, his fists clenched, fighting the urge to ask for help, to be reassured. He can be in control, he has to. He doesn’t need anyone, he doesn’t deserve it. 

Those days, Buck is the one who reaches for him. He keeps the contact light and discrete when Chim and Hen are there. Buck sits close to him, pressing his body to Eddie's. His fingers brush Eddie's hand whenever they walk by each other. He steers the conversation, so Eddie interacts as little as possible. His actions don’t go unnoticed, but no one points them out.

When they are upstairs, away from their friends’ eyes, Buck presses for more. He rests his arm behind Eddie’s shoulders, maneuvering him to lean against his chest as they call Chris. Buck’s soft voice, his steady embrace, and Chris’ relaxed expression on the screen put Eddie to sleep once, he wakes up to Buck gently shaking his arm, “Chris didn’t want to wake you, he said you look tired. He’s right.”

At night, Buck’s hand finds his, squeezing as if to remind Eddie he is not alone, he can share his burden. Those days, Buck makes the weight in his chest feel lighter, and Eddie knows that means something, but he’s too afraid and tired to dwell on it.

One night, Eddie turns on his side on the mattress to face the wall, hiding himself from Buck. Chris asked him when he was coming back, and Eddie didn’t know what to tell him. It’s been almost two months since they came to stay at Buck’s and the situation is still the same. He misses his kid like crazy, he hates being apart from Christopher. He feels powerless, a failure. Even if it’s for his son’s safety, he’s letting him down once again. He can barely breathe, his throat almost closed up, when Buck’s hand gently lands on his waist. Eddie takes it and brings it to his chest, urging Buck to come closer. Buck does, pressing his chest against Eddie’s back. The air finds its way back to Eddie’s lungs, the rhythmic movement of Buck’s ribcage setting the pace.

Buck’s presence behind him steadies him, providing a solid ground in this sea of insecurities that are flooding his mind. Buck is the only thing that’s kept him afloat all this time away from Christopher. Having Buck with him has made it all easier. Being so close to him, relying so much on his touch, has kept him sane.

He will miss this. Because he knows the spell will break once he goes. This intimacy that’s a bit too much for just friends, that has pushed them closer to the edge of something more, it’s too fragile. He feels he won’t get it back. But he needs to be with his son.

He had promised himself he wouldn’t do this again, leave his kid, raise him with a screen in between. Change is not coming anytime soon, and he can’t stay away from him anymore. He needs to go home.

He squeezes Buck’s hand, and focuses on his warmth, his scent, his breathing, memorizing everything, this feeling of being held by Buck, knowing it’s over.

He knows Buck is still awake behind him, he can tell without looking at him, he understands him that well. He needs to tell him, to say the words out loud, to make the decision tangible. Eddie takes a deep breath, and whispers, “I’m going back to Chris.”

Buck goes rigid behind him, startled by Eddie’s sudden words. Eddie kind of expects him to pull away, to retreat to his side of the bed. But Buck doesn’t, he pulls closer, and Eddie didn’t know it was possible. He feels more than hears Buck’s words tingling on the nape of his neck, “You’re doing the right thing.” Eddie dissolves in his arms, he’s sure of his decision, but Buck’s confirmation gives him the final reassurance he needed. He falls asleep feeling calm and safe.

The next morning, he wakes up to an empty bed, and he has to swallow his disappointment.

He joins the others downstairs and announces his departure. Hen says it’s time for her to go too. They all expect Chim to say the same. And for a brief second, Eddie is ready to drag Buck home with him, with Chris. So, Buck won’t be all by himself in this apartment, that’s the reason, of course. But Chim sips his coffee and tells them he is staying with Buck for a bit longer.

Hen leaves first, packing her things in half an hour and rushing back home. Eddie takes a bit longer, lingering on Buck’s bedroom, taking in the messy sheets and the pile of clothes, his and Buck’s had merged into one without a problem. He packs his things, taking one of Buck’s T-shirts and leaving one of his in exchange, he will plead innocent if Buck ever calls him out.

He is ready to go home, but not so much to leave Buck.

Buck holds the door for him. They stare at each other in silence, knowing this thing they have going on will burst if none of them acknowledge it, make it real, tangible. But the words are stuck in Eddie’s throat. He tries to clear the path for them, but nothing comes out. The light in Buck’s eyes dimmer a bit, but he doesn’t say anything either. Eddie finds the courage to place his open hand on Buck’s chest, Buck covers it with his own. They stare at each other, and Eddie musters, “We’ll call you tonight.” It’s not a step forward, but it’s not backwards either. Buck nods, it’s enough for now.

Chris cries in relief when Eddie opens the door, stepping into his living room. Eddie takes him in his arms, and Chris hides his face in the crook of his dad’s neck. When Eddie breathes in the distinct smell of Chris’s shampoo, he breaks. They cling to each other for who knows how long.

Pepa goes back to her place that night, reassuring Eddie she will come by and stay with Chris while Eddie works until Carla is available again.

They call Buck before Chris goes to bed. He reads them both a few chapters and when Chris falls asleep, Eddie moves to his room. They stare at each other, the heavy silence weighing on Eddie’s stomach. Eventually, Buck breaks it with a forced smile accompanied by an attempt at conversation. Eddie caves in, and they find their footing again, the mood lighter and the tension lifted. He misses Buck, his warmth, and his bed. But he’s home and this thing they have doesn’t seem too damaged. It’s enough for now.

And so, their routine changes.

At the station, they work together in total synch, as the great team they’ve always been. They talk and joke, and everything is okay. Well, everything is as it was before. Only now, Eddie doesn’t reach for him as much, and neither does Buck. And Eddie feels further away from him, an unsettling sensation pricking his skin every time he holds back. 

At home, Buck calls them as much as he can. He helps Chris with homework and sometimes they do movie nights. He’s always there for storytime. They both read to Chris, alternating each night, and some days Carla joins them and reads a story for the three of them.

When Chris is asleep, Eddie takes the computer to his bedroom and places it on his lap. Eddie looks forward to this moment all day, when Buck looks a bit like himself again, relaxed and happy. They can talk for hours or just stay quiet, feeling less alone for having the other behind the screen. It’s in those moments when Eddie knows what they started to build is not broken.

A few times, he’s woken up in the middle of the night with a stiff neck, a dark screen staring back at him, and a text from Buck wishing him goodnight. Buck’s tenderness warms him at the same time it makes him painfully aware of the cold empty space by his side. He falls asleep alone, missing the warmth next to him, Buck’s hand in his own.

One night, Chris tells Buck he misses him, he wants to see him, and Buck is at a loss for words. Buck’s mournful expression and Christopher’s pleading voice break Eddie’s heart. He saves his friend from having to tell Chris it's not safe yet. Chris reluctantly accepts it with a disappointed nod.

When they are alone, Buck clenches his jaw and tries to fight the tears threatening to escape his eyes, one wins, running down Buck’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Eds,” he says, voice hoarse, “I just miss him so much.”

And it hits him. Buck and Christopher haven’t seen each other in over three months. How has he never thought about it before? They both miss each other so much. Eddie has seen it every time they say goodbye, how their smiles falter because a videocall isn’t enough. Every time Buck comments how much Chis has grown up. Every time they do movie nights and Chris keeps staring at the spot Buck usually takes, a sad look on his face.

He needs to change that.

The next day, Eddie is glued to his phone, organizing his plan. He spent the whole night thinking about it, and he had the perfect idea in mind. He just has to make the pieces fit together.

They’ve just returned for a call and Eddie has taken a quick shower, stepping out first. He changes and waits outside the locker room, frantically tapping his phone. He sees Buck tie his shoes and stand up, heading for the door. Eddie sends one last message and pockets his phone.

Buck furrows his brow, confused by Eddie standing in front of the door waiting for him. Before he can ask him, a commotion at the main entrance catches his attention.

Pepa is walking towards them with Chris by her side.

Buck freezes. Eddie can only see half of his face, but he reads Buck’s shock in his eyes. Buck turns to him, not really responding. Eddie places a hand on his back, leaning closer to say, “You’re wearing clean clothes and a mask, you can hug him, Buck.”

Buck doesn’t move, not processing what Eddie is saying. Eddie pushes him forward, using the hand he has on his back. That simple nudge has Buck coming back to himself.

He runs towards Christopher, a cried “Bucky” resounds through the station. Buck reaches him and lifts him up. Chris hides his face in Buck’s neck and lets his crutches fall, holding onto Buck’s neck with all his strength.

Eddie approaches them. The reunion has attracted a small crowd, but Eddie only has eyes for his boys, the rest of his surroundings becoming blurred. He can hear Chris’ sobs and Buck’s rough voice, but Eddie can’t make out what he’s saying. Buck and Chris have become one, holding onto each other for dear life, their bodies shaking.

Eddie feels his throat close up, his chest tightens, and his eyes fill up with tears. It’s not enough anymore.

On his way back home, Eddie can’t stop hearing Chris’ happy sobs mixed with Buck’s. He can’t stop replaying the strong grip they had on each other when they hugged. And he can’t stop feeling like he has finally put the pieces together.

The moment he opens his front door, something doesn’t feel right. In a rush, he asks Pepa to watch Chris a bit longer and turns around. He starts his truck again, his heart is beating fast in his chest. Now that he knows what he wants, he can’t waste another second.

Somehow, he makes it to his destination in one piece. His mind hasn’t formed a rational thought since he left his house, too occupied with the need to get there. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, what he’s going to say, what is going to happen. He only knows he needs to do something. His hand moves on his own accord and knocks on the door.

Buck opens it, confusion flashing in his eyes. Before he can muster a word, Eddie rushes past him. He stops next to the table and turns to Buck. Running a hand through his hair, he takes a deep breath and says, “I don’t want you to be on your own.”

Buck tilts his head, considering his friend for a second before answering, “I’m okay, Eds,” he forces a smile, but only a grimace comes out.

Eddie shakes his head, “You are not.”

Buck snorts, “Well, I can’t really do much to change it.”

“But I can,” he steps forward, stopping in front of Buck, who blinks confused. Eddie adds, “Come home with us.”

Buck swallows, “It’s not safe.”

“We work the same hours, we are exposed to the same people. And you don’t see anybody else,” Eddie presses.

Buck looks down, a frown appearing on his face, “But…” he starts.

“Come home with me,” Eddie interrupts him. Buck lifts his head, his eyes wary. Eddie’s voice is soft, almost pleading, when he adds, “we can be our own bubble.”

Buck is taken aback by the vulnerability in Eddie’s voice, “Are you serious?”

“I am. Chris misses you…” He moves his hand, searching Buck’s. He brushes one tentative finger over Buck’s hand. Buck’s breath hitches, giving Eddie the courage to say, “I miss you.”

Buck’s voice is almost a whisper, “You see me at work.”

Eddie takes a small step, bringing them even closer. He interlaces their fingers together, “I miss you anyway.”

The words linger in the small space between them. Eddie sees something that looks like hope spark in Buck’s eyes. He holds his gaze until Buck’s eyes flicker to his lips, and then back up. Eddie swallows, his heart beating fast in anticipation. Buck tilts his head, and his lips brush Eddie’s when he whispers, “I miss you too.”

Eddie feels like breathing for the first time when Buck kisses him. The kiss is soft and grounding. His free hand finds Buck’s waist, and brings them closer, which is almost impossible. Buck’s hand is holding his face, his thumb gently caressing his cheek.

Eddie pulls back, resting their foreheads against each other, “Please, come home with us.”

“Are you sure?”

Eddie squeezes his hand, and kisses him again until Buck needs to stop for air. He moves back, and looking into Eddie’s eyes, he says, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I hope you liked it, let me know what you think:)
> 
> Stay safe <3


End file.
